


Don't Touch

by MissingInAction



Series: Random OTP Prompts [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Basically Kurapika wants to ride him, Dominating From the Bottom, Dry Humping, M/M, Power Bottom, bossy bottom, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as the door clicked shut, Kurapika's eyes flashed scarlet and landed on his prey. He had waited the entire day for Gon and Killua to go play outside so he could finally get his turn with the medical student. Patience was a virtue he couldn't seem to muster when it came to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Easily one of my favs. Pretty sure my first Explicit fic will be Leopika, just saying. I think Kurapika would be the bossiest bottom. Once again, for the random OTP prompts.

Prompts: Daring, Rhythm, Night, Bold, and Sex

———-  
A frenzy of clumsy movements sent the pair toppling onto the floor, a pale hand breaking the fall so the blonde did not smack head first against the dark-haired man’s bony shoulder. They stayed perfectly still as they tried to regain their shaky breathing, but the blonde was the one who made the first move. Soft lips pressed against slightly chapped ones and he found he could hardly mind when a sweet tongue slid against his own. They were hesitant at first, the hands that found their way to his slim waist.

A broken gasp left the blonde’s lips as a soft thrust upwards allowed their clothed erections to brush one another in a desperate fashion. This wasn’t a good idea. Gon and Killua were wreaking some new form of havoc just outside and even if they told them that they’d be back later, the door wasn’t locked and “later” could be any minute now. Leorio was usually the one to present these considerations to Kurapika, but the way the blonde was grinding on his lap made any attempts of protest futile. In fact, Leorio found he hardly cared if someone saw.

Kurapika did not usually act this way. If anything, Leorio was the one who instigated these activities and it was always in the safety of a dark room under a canopy of blankets. Not that he felt the need to complain when he felt a shaky pair of cold hands wiggling their way under his shirt and leaving feverish spots all over his skin.

Leorio wasted no time himself as his grip on Kurapika’s hips tightened a bit more so he could hold the younger man right over his groin. The pressure was heavenly and the soft noise that left Kurapika’s lips was even better. Despite hard years of training, the blonde seemed hypersensitive to touches that offered pleasure. Leorio found his new hobby in seeing just how many noises he could get out of him before he reached his limit, but before he could get a steady rhythm going, Kurapika hissed out a warning and slowly sat up, straddling the other with ease.

"Don’t touch, Leorio. It’s _my_ turn tonight." Was all the explanation he got as the Kuruta began to mimic the slow grinds, his hips moving under scorching hot hands. It was getting dark but Leorio could see the scarlet flash in his eyes as he moved a hand off Kurapika’s hips in favor of teasing a hardened nub that pressed flush to the white shirt his younger was wearing. He didn’t miss the way Kurapika gasped out or how the steady rocking of his hips faltered for a moment before increasing in their endeavors.

Leorio never was a good listener, but Kurapika could not find himself that upset over the matter, especially when there was a hand tugging at the band of his pants with an irritated huff. Patience was not a strong skill either. A quality they both seemed to share.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
